Of all the Dogs and Flowers in the World
by liltle
Summary: Clip 1: Caught staring. “Childish, he thought. He just can’t believe this, of all the dogs in the world, he was the victim of a dog being stared at.”


Notes: I wanted to do like a theme-story about this pairing as I always imagined dogs and flowers whenever I relate the two. Not to confuse from Kiba's dog, people would rather relate Kakashi with his mask but I had always viewed his strong points with his ninja dogs(ninken). They're so adorable, so I thought I'd squeeze them in here as I see fit.

Disclamers: I don't own anything(only the story), from the characters to the manga, owned by the respective author himself.

**Of all the Dogs and Flowers in the World**

Clip 1: _**Caught staring**_.

Summary: _**"Childish, he thought. He just can't believe this, of all the dogs in the world, he was the victim of a dog being stared at."**_

_**~-~**_

She stares at him.

He blinks.

She continues to stare.

He decided to play a staring contest.

She's still staring, blinking **a lot** than usual.

He decided it didn't count as a staring contest, he's been playing alone.

She doesn't divert her gaze even when he did, probably feeling embarrassed.

He turns his attention to his master [1] while hiding a blush from the girl's view, woofing once to get his attention.

His master seems to ignore him.

He winces.

She's still staring though, though now she had a smile on her face.

He woofs again.

His master is too busy reading a book.

She starts to giggle.

"Oi, Kakashi!" now he's gone serious, his master better have noticed.

"Hmm?" was all his master had to say, without even turning his head to face him.

She continues to giggle after seeing the disappointed look on his face while uttering, "Cute!"

He winced at the word, though she could still see the blush on his face which seems to deepen, as he swallowed and continued to get his master's attention, "Tell this girl to stop staring."

Now did his master turned to look at him, then to the girl, in which she had decided to play innocent and smiled at him like she did nothing wrong, then back to him, pausing a while, and then back to his book.

"Ino, stop staring," he heard his master said to her a moment later.

She started to pout and whined, "Why?!", she gave him a grin, "He's so adorable! I just can't stop staring at him," and she had wanted to squeeze both of his cheeks, if only he hadn't gotten up from his previous position, that was lying down with both arms and legs touching the ground. She was too, at that time before he got up, mirroring his action, in which she lay flat on the ground with her chin rested on her folded arms. She remained like that even after he had stood up and was slightly above her head level, somehow looking down on her as she continues to smile innocently.

He scowls when he recalled the word '**adorable'**, her voice ringing inside his head over and over again, "I ain't adorable nor cute, girl, so stop callin' me that! And stop staring!"

She just continued to smile and said, "Pick one," [2] then started to again, giggle.

His master had chuckled at that time too but still didn't tear his eyes from the book.

He groans. There were so many distresses in a man _when a girl starts to call ya that, no matter if ya were a dog or a human bein', it still stings a guy's pride_. But this staring was already too infuriating, it's unbearable when you're stared at, really. Reason for? For being cute,_ which ya can't help it since ya're a dog after all_. Who controls these things anyway? Though he did took it as a compliment, but still! He just can't stand this girl anymore. And he huffs when he sees the girl still staring at him. "Don't ya have other things to do rather than jus' stare at me?"

"Nope!" was her only reply, which did sounded honest to him.

"Ya could always pick up the flowers like ya always do or do other girly things," no reaction, "…please?!" taking a more serious tone.

"_**Buuuttt**_," she had sounded so whiny, just to get at him, "…you'll just stare back at me anyway, whenever I do something. So that is why I feel like it should be my turn to see what you do."

Busted!

She gave him a big knowing smile, and really, got to pat him, as he turns away shyly.

_Childish_, he thought. He just can't believe this, of all the dogs in the world, he was the victim of a dog being stared at. Seriously, just who wants to stare at a crumbling old dog like him anyway, unless of course, if you're a psychotic maniac, maybe you would. But this girl has more senses in her than she looks, though somehow, he's starting to doubt that now.

His master smiled as he sees how good they get along with each other.

Moments passed by as he thought of a way to get back at her for making him look like an idiot. Finally, he decided to let her learn his warmth the harder way, by lecturing her.

And as he was going on and on about how rude it was to stare at people and really, **stop staring at him!**, she was smiling at him all the time while listening to his every word as if a song came of out from his mouth.

* * *

She likes days like this, when it's too comfortable, too cozy and just too darn relaxing. Though not all parts of the job was this relaxing, there were times when they had to pick up their asses and fight as if their lives depended on it, which in reality it does. So that's why she likes it when it's this peaceful. There weren't many days like this anyway.

It was right after the war with the Akatsuki and all the other evil beings that had participated in the war that Konoha was under the pressure of some of the smaller villages around them. Though there were normally smaller attacks and plots to take down Konoha, but still as an act of precaution, the Hokage had assigned all volunteered jounins and chuunins to take guard at all time around the village. No one knows when another Akatsuki would turn up and attack them like the previous ones did.

Of course the guards that were already available was more than enough to keep the village safe but with many sacrifices from the previous war, the demand on ninja labouring was decreasing. It wasn't that easy to replace them in such a short period of time, so they needed volunteers to help do the extra jobs around the village as they carry on normal missions when needed.

She was proud to say that she was one of the first to volunteered and having specifically picked Sunday as her weekly routine, she had access to the finest area around the village's district that was near the northern side of Konoha(near the Valley of the End), and not to forget mentioning, on broad daylight. There was something refreshing about being outside of Konoha early in the morning, the means of being free, even for a while, was enough to refresh her spirit. Not that Konoha wasn't enough to keep someone from being insane, it was just that the pressure of being somebody was really getting to her sometimes.

Though in obvious cases, you don't go anywhere for a vacation, you go there for work and nearly all the time she spent here was done on that purpose. Guarding mostly half of the day until she exhausts herself and can't carry the task anymore, as she has limitations in her jutsu. And this was where she gives the credit to her partner.

He takes care of nearly everything and she sometimes wonders why she even bothers to try, he will eventually saves the day when something goes wrong anyway. He is after all a reliable jounin, and a very strong one to top that, especially capable of handling any enemies even when they were outnumbered and most of the time he does all of the job, which is why she likes being his partner.

But of course, being a ninja, there must be some qualities in you to be paired up with a guy like him. She would usually handle the guarding around the area and see if any enemy crosses the boarders to where they were appointed to. She had learned a new jutsu from her father and had sometimes, before the climax of the previous war, was able to use it.

Though now she still hasn't perfected it yet, she was still able to manipulate the minds of the animals around her without her soul leaving her body on a specific period of time. So, she wasn't all that useless when it comes to guarding, just couldn't do well when it comes to combat. But when you already have a hot-shot with you, you just don't have to worry about anyting. He will surely be there to handle the rest as she watches back to guard on him. Yup, she thought, everything was just fine.

* * *

He wasn't sure if he should at this point of time starts yelling at her to listen to him more seriously or stop altogether. She was a hard one to get through and he had to ask himself, was his lecture really that boring?

But he still wonders why he was even trying. It wasn't like she was ever going to listen to him anyway and he should have known after all those meetings with her, how tick-headed she was and just how annoying she could be at times. And this was no exception to that.

He starts to wonder why his master even agreed to pair-up with this girl in the first place. Though most of the time his master acts all indifferent and had purposely summoned him as a replacement to further entertain the more energetic girl, much to his dismay.

The girl in question at first wasn't that big of an issue in his life until the day his master told him what his new job was going to be. But he didn't expected entertaining this very high-spirited girl as a part of **his** job and he had wondered all those time when he was summoned a lil' too early then he normally was, how he could still live after that. And he had started to hate Sunday even more.

However, it didn't just stopped on Sunday meetings only, she was there on normal missions too when they got teamed up. He would be summoned when needed that usually does not require much of her presence, which was a relief to him. But then there were times when his master would suggest her name while working on a mission which requires medical support as he needed someone fitting to replace Sakura, who is currently on an absent leave from taking outside missions for her current post in replacing Tsunade at the hospital. She, was his best bet. Other times, she would beg that he let her in as she didn't want to lose to Sakura and be deemed useless. So, technically, she's right about everywhere now.

But no one had noticed how strange that was. Only he did.

* * *

His master smiled as he watches the two, how closely attached they are right now, so close that they wouldn't even notice he was here.

Turning to face him, his master told him to get ready for his normal routine, guarding the forest as he could sense that her jutsu is slowly fading now.

Nodding while walking off from the two, he let out a sigh of relief after realizing that he had finally escaped from the terror of that girl, though the terror had already slowly subsided when the girl went to a sleeping slumber, but his heart was still aching from being ignored. Now that he didn't have to worry for any other annoying blonds, he was sure to perform his duty at peace.

Turning back to look at his master after walking off a few distance, he could see a very typical Sunday afternoon scene, where his master would slowly pick up the girl and lay her head on top of his lap. He continued his journey.

Moments later, he turns back to look at them again, hearing the whispers of his master to her ear as he says things he didn't feel like telling the audiences about it. This time, he didn't stop walking.

Seconds later, he starts to see her giggling, eyes still closed as she pretends to be asleep while having a beautiful dream.

Seconds later, he sees his master smile while slowly bending lower and lower and eventually caught her--… he abruptly looks afront and started to walk as fast as he could away from the scene behind him, a blush creeping his cheeks. He should have known it was coming.

"Those damn, annoying romance novels," Pakkun muttered to himself and walked to his usual Sunday afternoon routine.

* * *

[1] Does the summoned animals refer to their summoner as their masters?

[2] I got this from the comedy-show, 'Two and a half man', and I had always wanted to use it. Credit's to them.


End file.
